Interludio
by mermer cullen-swan
Summary: Bella fantaseaba con un interludio caliente con un extraño. Empapada por la lluvia, Bella Swan, incapaz de coger un taxi, decidió esperar a que pasase la hora punta en un pequeño y discreto bar que nunca había visto.Un hombre la invitó a compartir su cabina privada. Nunca había hecho en público las cosas eróticas que Edward la persuadió para hacer. Lemmons. BellaxEdward
1. Chapter 1

**Los personjaes no son míos, pertenecen a SM. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación.**

**Argumento:**

_Bella fantaseaba con un interludio caliente con un extraño._

_Empapada por la lluvia, Bella Swan, incapaz de coger un taxi, decidió esperar a que pasase la hora punta en un pequeño y discreto bar que nunca había visto. Ella no había visto al tipo, quiero decir, el hombre que la invitó a compartir su cabina privada. Ni nunca había hecho en público las cosas eróticas que Edward la persuadió para hacer._

_Cuatro copas por la noche y ella se sentía totalmente libre y completamente dominada. Y sabía exactamente lo que se avecinaba… _

**Capítulo Uno**

Bella Swan quería dar una patada de frustración. A veces, la vida no era justa. No, a veces, la vida realmente no era justa. Un gran día.

Ella casi no había sobrevivido al infernal día en la oficina, rompió su último par de medias con la punta de un cajón del escritorio, derramó el café sobre un documento recientemente impreso y la estaban pisando en el lleno ascensor. Con su coche en el taller, todo lo que quería era coger un taxi y volver a casa, tomar un baño de espuma y beber el resto de la botella de vino que había dejado en el frigorífico.

Sola.

No podía desperdiciar su tiempo con perdedores. Hombres, que aparentaban ser fuertes, prometían la Tierra, pero sólo se ocupaban de si mismos y su propio placer. No conseguía recordar la última vez que un hombre se había ocupado con _su_ orgasmo. _Su_ placer. _Sus_ sentimientos.

Era culpa suya, supuso, por escoger mal. Después de Jacob, decidió dejar de escoger en todo. Ella y su colección de dildos podrían entretenerse muy bien, gracias, sin preocuparse por el frágil ego de algún hombre. ¿Era pedir demasiado que los hombres pensasen en _ella_ de vez en cuando?

Sin mencionar el hecho de que no conseguía encontrar uno que estuviese dispuesto a saciar sus fantasías. Oh, si, tenía fantasías. Muchas. Algunas eran tan eróticas que se ruborizaba sólo con pensar en ellas. Y parecía que era todo lo que conseguiría hacer. Sólo pensar en ellas.

Suspiró cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta baja con un ligero golpe! Y todos salieron en el vestíbulo. El baño y el vino que la esperaban, cada vez eran más apetecibles.

Salió del edificio comercial para descubrir que su mala suerte continuaba. Los cielos se habían abierto, entregando una lluvia torrencial. Su paraguas apenas resistía al viento, y todo taxi que pasaba estaba ocupado. La vida no estaba siendo amable con ella. Claro que, midiendo un metro y sesenta centímetros de altura no ayudó cuando todos los que le gritaban a los taxis eran considerablemente más altos y más mayores que su figura delicada. ¿Cómo un conductor de taxi podría verla cuando las personas rudamente la empujaban fuera de su camino?

Después de veinte minutos inútiles en la calle, sólo quería acostarse en el hormigón húmedo y llorar.

Un hombre la rozó, al pasar con prisa, cuando se giró para escupirle una maldición, lo vio abriendo una puerta pesada de roble de un pequeño bar próximo a su edificio comercial. En el cartel encima de la puerta se podía leer _Interludio_ en letras discretas. Un hecho, todo era muy discreto, se dio cuenta que nunca había visto el local y había estado allí todo el tiempo que ella trabajó en el edificio. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era una bebida. Para entonces, lo peor de la hora punta habría terminado y ella podría finalmente encontrar un taxi. ¿En qué podría perjudicarla?

Manteniendo el paraguas sobre su cabeza hasta el último minuto posible, luchó por abrir la pesada puerta y entró. Cuando sacudió el agua del paraguas y lo cerró, le llevó un momento que sus ojos se acostumbrasen al oscuro interior.

El bar era pequeño. Acogedor. La única iluminación provenía de las lámparas de metal ricamente fijadas a los paneles de las paredes. Alfombras gruesas cubrían el suelo y una barra de roble contra una pared de la sala en forma de L. Notó que, extrañamente, no había ninguna mesa, sólo cabinas con cortinas que podían estar abiertas o cerradas. Se alineaban a la pared y seguían la forma de la sala.

Cada taburete del bar estaba ocupado por personas absortas en sus bebidas. Las cabinas parecían estar todas ocupadas, alguna de ellas tenía las cortinas discretamente cerradas.

Hummm. Bella se preguntó que estaría ocurriendo. ¿Reuniones de negocios secretas? ¿Amantes abrigándose de la tormenta? No importaba. No parecía ser lugar para ella. Suspirando, estaba a punto de salir y zambullirse de nuevo en la lluvia cuando un hombre en una cabina levantó su mano y saludó hacia ella.

Ella entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad. ¿Era alguien qué conocía? Apenas podía ver el cabello cobrizo espeso y el mentón cuadrado. No. No le era familiar. Pero él gesticuló nuevamente, y ella pensó: _Qué demonios_. Ella tenía muchas fantasías con hombres extraños. Tal vez esa era su oportunidad de disfrutarlas. Tímidamente, hizo el recorrido en dirección a la cabina.

- ¿Le conozco? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, cuando se encontró frente a él.

Él sonrió, exhibiendo los dientes blancos. Un hoyuelo minúsculo apareció a la izquierda de su sexy boca.

- Aún no. Pero definitivamente parece que necesita alguien con quien tomar una copa, y como puede ver, estoy desperdiciando esta cabina sentándome aquí solo. ¿Puedo persuadirla de que se una a mí?

Cuando Bella posó los ojos sobre él, una ola inesperada de lujuria recorrió su cuerpo. Sus pezones se endurecieron y líquido se filtró por su ingle. El pulso empezó a palpitar en los lugares más inverosímiles.

- Satisfágame. – dijo él en tono persuasivo. – No siempre una hermosa mujer entra sola por aquella puerta.

- Esto es una broma – dijo ella.

- No es una broma, es usted hermosa. Muy tentadora. Siéntese. Una copa. ¿Qué daño puede hacerle?

¿Qué daño podría hacerle, en serio?

- De acuerdo. Si. – Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder pensarlas. – Gracias.

Su cabina era curva, dando a sus ocupantes aun más privacidad. Él se quedó de pie, haciéndole señas para que entrase. Se mordió el labio, pensando que estaría más segura por el lado de fuera luego cambió de opinión. _Ni por un centavo, ni por una libra_, pensó.

Él cogió su paraguas y lo colocó contra el extremo en la parte de atrás de la cabina antes de sentarse cerca de ella.

- Debería quitarse esa chaqueta mojada – le dijo – No querrá coger un resfriado.

La chaqueta realmente no estaba hecha para la lluvia. La blusa que llevaba puesta era de pura seda, un toque de femineidad secreto bajo la apariencia profesional, junto con un sujetador de encaje, y las braguitas a juego.

- Estoy bien – dijo ella – Gracias.

- Sería un imprudente si permitiese que enfermara en mi compañía. – Su voz profunda, como salsa de chocolate caliente. – Permítame ayudarla. Además de esto, me gustaría una oportunidad mejor para apreciar su cuerpo. Creo que fue hecha para volver locos a los hombres.

Ella se rió nerviosamente. Si se trataba de una broma, quería oír más. Y había algo en este hombre que removía todos sus sentidos.

Manteniendo su mirada en la de ella, sus dedos delgados desabotonaron la chaqueta y la deslizaron por sus hombros. Sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en sus senos, y ella sabía que él podía ver en la oscuridad sus pezones bajo la cobertura del fino tejido. Su mirada voraz arrastró calor a su rostro.

- Magnífico - murmuró, rápidamente, levantó la vista a su rostro. – Pechos perfectos para caber en la palma de la mano de un hombre, y los pezones implorando por su boca. Debe tener a los hombres luchando por chupárselos.

- Oh! – Ella se sorprendió. No conseguía recordar la última vez que alguien elogiara sus pechos. O cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Todos querían saber lo que pensaba de _ellos._

- Y que ojos marrones magníficos. Como el chocolate. Mi sabor favorito, ¿lo sabía?

- Gracias. – Ella no sabía que más decir. Además de los elogios para sorprender, no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas fueran tan íntimas después de cinco minutos.

- ¿Qué le gustaría beber? – preguntó, señalando al solitario camarero.

Ella comenzó a decidirse por el vino pero, si quería tener una aventura, eso era muy suave.

- Vodka, por favor – le dijo.

Debajo de la mesa, ella se sacó los zapatos de tacón de diez centímetros que había llevado todo el día para darse un poco de altura. Estaban mojados de la lluvia y probablemente sería una perra para volver a usarlos. Suspirando, ella movió los dedos del pie, después se sacó las pinzas que sostenían su cabello y los sacudió, pasando los dedos a través de ellos. _Libre_, pensó respirando hondo para relajarse.

El hombre a su lado pasaba algunos mechones de su cabello por sus dedos.

- Su pelo es como la seda, ¿lo sabía? – continuó. – Adoro el color marron. – Sus dedos deslizándose por su rostro – Mi suerte me envió un verdadero placer en esta noche miserable.

La bebida apareció y ella tomó un ávido largo trago del líquido helado.

- Hum. – dijo ella, lamiéndose los labios. – De manera que le gusto.

- Creo que nunca la había visto aquí antes – dijo el hombre.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Es la primera vez que vengo aquí. De hecho, nunca me había dado cuenta de este lugar antes. Normalmente tengo prisa por llegar a casa.

- Oh? – Él levanto una ceja.- ¿Hay alguien esperándola?

- No. – Oh, espera. ¿Debería haber dicho que tenía un compañero de cuarto que estaría buscándola? ¿Incluyendo un factor de seguridad?

- No, sólo un baño de espuma y una copa de vino. Normalmente vengo conduciendo a trabajar, pero mi coche está en el taller. Y esta noche, con la lluvia, los taxis son muy difíciles de encontrar. Entonces vi a un hombre entrando aquí y decidí tomarme una copa hasta que pase la hora punta y entonces poder conseguir más fácilmente un taxi.

- Entonces le doy gracias a la lluvia – dijo él – Por traerla aquí. A propósito, probablemente deberíamos presentarnos. Soy Edward.

- Bella. – le dijo y tomó otro trago de su bebida.

Estaba tan cerca que la envolvió con su perfume. Provocándola. Algo silvestre, con un rastro de cuero, mezclado con el aroma del whiskey que estaba bebiendo. Una vez más, el líquido escurría de su coño, y pequeños temblores recorrieron sus paredes. Podía sentir el calor que provenía de él.

- Bueno, Bella – Él enderezó su cuerpo. – Ahora hay una tormenta de lluvia y faltan taxis.

Intercambiaron miradas, y ella lo observó sobre el borde de su copa a medida que bebía. Él no era guapo en un sentido clásico, pero era el hombre más masculino que había visto en décadas. Él se sacó la chaqueta, el material de su camisa acentúo sus hombros anchos y cuerpo poderoso. Sus ojos eran de un verde penetrante, enmarcados por las pestañas más gruesas que había visto en un hombre.

Cuando levantó la vista, notó que la estaba mirando con una mirada depredadora.

- Qué estás mirando? – preguntó.

Ella se sintió avergonzada.

- Discúlpame. Yo sólo estaba…

- No hay problema – él sonrió – Mira todo lo que quieras. Yo pienso hacerlo. – Le cogió la copa y la puso sobre la mesa y de forma casual le abrió los dos primeros botones de la blusa de seda, sus dedos alisando el tejido abierto.

- Así. Mucho mejor. – Sus ojos observaban la hinchazón de sus pechos, una luz salvaje se reflejaba en ellos.

Bueno, ¿no había fantaseado con algo así?. Y cuando ya había perdido las esperanzas, aquí había un hombre para ayudarla a vivir lo que tanto había soñado. ¿Qué más podría esperar esta noche? La palpitación que había comenzado en su coño al primer momento en que el hombre la tocó aumentó de intensidad.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la hinchazón de sus pechos, y ella tenía la certeza de que él podía ver como sus pezones se habían oscurecido y endurecido a través de la blusa. Su sujetador de encaje no era un gran camuflaje. Su brazo envuelto casualmente alrededor de sus hombros, y la siguiente cosa que supo fue que él arrastraba besos a través de su rostro hasta que alcanzó su boca. Sus labios eran suaves y calientes, su lengua como calor líquido que sondeó la comisura de su boca, exigiendo entrar.

Cuando ella abrió la abrió para él, la lengua llenó el interior de su boca y el beso se convirtió en ávido y voraz. Apenas era consciente de la otra mano que dejó la copa para trasladarse a su pecho, su dedo pulgar áspero contra el pezón hinchado.

Su cabeza estaba flotando cuando finalmente él rompió el beso.

- Eres muy valiente – dijo ella.

- Pero a ti te gustan los valientes, ¿no? – su voz profunda espesada con el deseo.

¿No? Ella pensó que lo había tenido con alguno de sus amantes, pero había sido una ilusión.

- Hum, bueno…

Los dedos apretaban su pezón suavemente entonces pellizcando lo suficiente para enviar chispas de dolor y placer a través de ella.

- Oh, si. Puedo decirlo. Tus pezones están tan duros que prácticamente están agujereando tu blusa. Y apuesto a que si deslizase mi mano entre tus muslos encontraría tu coño mojado.

Bella tomó un trago de su bebida helada.

- ¿Le hablas así a todas las mujeres después de conocerlas?

- Tal vez. O tal vez seas sólo tú la que me pone tan caliente que no quiero controlarme.

Él levantó su copa e hizo señas al camarero, apuntando a su propia copa vacía, también.

- Creo que estás intentando emborracharme. – Ella podía sentir la bebida alcohólica cursando a través de ella, soltándola.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo un poco. Lo suficiente para que te relajes. ¿Vale?

Una mano se deslizó por debajo de su falda y acariciaba su muslo. Ella apretó las piernas interceptando su mano, pero con poco esfuerzo, él las abrió nuevamente, continuando el movimiento de sus dedos.

Bella aguantó la respiración, y la soltó en una lenta exhalación.

- Yo… creo. Si. Bien.

- Mientras esperamos por nuestras bebidas, ¿porque no vas al baño de señoras y te quitas las medias? Siempre he creído que son una invención del diablo. – Él se acercó a ella, su respiración calentando su oreja. – Y las braguitas, también.

¡Si! Ella había imaginado algo así. Un hombre ordenándole quitarse la lencería y mostrarle su coño desnudo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y, cuando él se movió para que ella pudiese salir, caminó todo lo tranquilamente posible hacía el baño. Como todo en el pequeño bar, tenía paneles de madera y estaba enmoquetado en los más finos materiales. El tocador era de mármol y la grifería de metal macizo.

Encerrándose uno de los departamentos, se sacó las medias, ya rotas por la costura, y después de un momento de vacilación, se sacó las braguitas. Las medias fueron para la basura, las braguitas al bolsillo de su falda. Se lavó las manos en la pileta, mirando su rostro sonrojado en el espejo.

_Bueno, Bella_. Siempre quisiste saber que harías en una situación como esta. Imaginado, actividad sexual público con un extraño total. Tal vez esta noche la tormenta fuese una bendición.

No había vuelta atrás ahora. Esta era lo cosa más osada que jamás había hecho y, estaba decidida, - no, emocionada - a realizarla.

Edward le sonrió cuando se levantó para dejarla entrar en la cabina. Cuando ella se deslizó en el asiento de cuero, tiró de las cortinas para cerrarlas. Al momento de sentarse, movió la mano bajo su falda, y sus dedos se deslizaron por los labios de su coño.

- Ah. Excelente. – Él sonrió. – Y deliciosamente húmeda. Hermosa y resbaladiza. Creo que podría jugar con tu coño por siempre y nunca cansarme de él.

Un dedo se deslizó hacia arriba y encontró el clítoris ya hinchado, e hizo un movimiento circular, estimulándolo aún más.

- La gente nos va a ver. – Ella protestó, pero sin ningún entusiasmo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Esta es el encanto de este lugar. Cada cabina está construida para dar la máxima privacidad. Este, sobretodo.

Ella cogió su bebida fresca, notando que sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Si él seguía así ella no sería capaz de controlarse. _Oh, espera. Eso era lo que ella quería. ¿No?_

Él sacó su mano y lamió la punta de su dedo, mirándola con ojos oscuros casi negros, haciendo desaparecer el verde.

- Dulce. Sabía que sería así. Casi es una pena echarlo a perder el sabor con whiskey, no importa cuán bueno sea.

Bella tomó otro trago de su bebida, sintiendo el calor sexual subiendo dentro de ella.

- Te sentiste bien, ¿no? – Preguntó él.

- S-si. Si, bien. – Mejor que bien.

- En un minuto, voy a hacerlo otra vez. Abre bien las piernas. Así mismo.

Bella estiró los muslos hasta donde pudo, pero su falda restringía sus movimientos.

- Esto es hasta donde puedo ir – le dijo.

- Pon tu bebida en la mesa y levanta la falda. – ordenó, mordisqueando su cuello. – Todo, hasta la cintura. Te encantará la sensación de tu culo sobre el cuero. Vamos. Apenas estamos empezando.

Bella dejó su bebida y levantó la falda con las manos, sintiendo el cuero fresco del asiento contra su parte inferior desnuda. Estaba despertando, de la misma manera como él había dicho que sería. Y dejó caer sus piernas bien abiertas, lo suficiente para cualquier cosa que él escogiera hacer con ella.

Él inclinó su cabeza sobre la de ella y puso la lengua en su oreja, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

- Mírame. – Ordenó.

Bella giró el rostro y su boca cogió la de ella robándole un beso, su lengua empujando para entrar. Ella abrió más la boca, chupó su lengua, empujándola y lamiendo su superficie. Cuando él rompió el beso ella se vio temblando otra vez, la necesidad surgiendo violentamente dentro de ella.

- Pon tu mano de vuelta entre mis piernas. – susurró ella, con una voz que no reconocía como suya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a SM. La historia tampoco, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo Dos:**

- Desearía que esta cabina fuese más grande para poder tumbarte y follarte. – Dijo él, pellizcándole el lóbulo de la oreja. – Pero creo que tendré que conformarme con lo que puedo conseguir. Y tu coño tan suave y mojado.

Sus dedos extendieron los labios de su coño y luego recorrieron a lo largo de su raja.

- Abre mi cremallera. – Dijo él en voz baja. – Saca mi polla. Hazlo ahora.

Fue un poco difícil con una mano, pero consiguió tirar hacia abajo la cremallera. Para darle un mejor acceso, ella desabotonó el botón de la cintura y abrió el tejido. Respiró profundamente cuando obedeció la orden y sus dedos entraron en contacto inmediatamente con la piel caliente.

Su polla salió, larga y dura, el fluido ya reunido en la ranura de la cabeza. Bella cerró sus dedos en torno a él y comenzó a acariciarlo desde la raíz hasta la punta como su propia mano hacia lo mismo en su coño.

- Eres tan grande… - dijo ella con voz suave. – No sé si podré tomarte dentro de mí.

- Oh, si… - gruñó. – Te lo prometo. Podrás. Eso, así. Continua levantándome así. – Su respiración raspando en su garganta. – Dios, qué bien se siente.

- Entonces hazlo con tu mano. – dijo ella, enganchando las caderas ligeramente hacia adelante.

Con su mano apretada alrededor de su pene rígido, ella sintió dos dedos empujar dentro de su coño mientras el dedo pulgar volvió a masajear su clítoris. Lentamente, follándola, con sus dedos largos y delgados acariciando dentro y fuera de su canal mojado. Cuando un gemido bajo salió de sus labios, él añadió un tercer dedo e, increíblemente, un cuarto, estirando su vagina en total plenitud.

Después, de repente, él retiró su mano, ella gimió en protesta.

- No, no pares. – Dijo ella – Por favor.

- Necesitamos otra copa. – dijo él, señalando el agua. Cuando volvió, casualmente abrió los botones de su blusa luego abrió el cierre delantero de su sujetador. Él empujó todo el tejido hacia los lados para que sus pechos quedaran completamente expuestos. Inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo, acarició suavemente cada pezón, calmándolos con su lengua antes de pellizcarlos nuevamente.

- Deliciosos – Lamiéndose los labios. – Lástima no tener un conjunto adecuado de pinzas de pezones para ellos. – Arqueó una ceja. – ¿Alguna vez usaste pinzas?

- Hum, no. Esto es…

- Deberías intentarlo algún día. Quedarían maravillosos en esos magníficos pezones. Y crearía suficiente dolor para provocar temblores en tu coño y tener un mayor flujo de sus jugos.

- Sus bebidas, señor. Señora.

Bella levantó la mirada, y su rostro se incendió cuando notó que el camarero podía ver su desnudez. Ella se movió para cubrirse, pero Edward se lo negó con la cabeza y agarró su pecho con la palma de la mano.

- ¿No cree que ella tiene unos pechos adorables? – Le preguntó al camarero – Bonito y redondo con pezones como un fruto maduro y con aureolas rosa oscuro.

- Edward, por favor – susurró ella.

- No seas tímida. – dijo él. – Deberías estar orgullosa de enseñarlos. – Miró para el camarero nuevamente – ¿Le gustaría tocarla?

El camarero, su rostro en una máscara implacable, asintió con la cabeza.

- Adelante, entonces. – Dijo Edward. – Ponga sus manos en ella. Apriete sus pezones. Pellízquelos, si quiere.

El camarero se inclinó sobre la mesa y cubrió uno de los pechos con una mano grande, frotando la superficie, a continuación, trazó la piel con la punta de los dedos. Mirando directamente a sus ojos, él tomó el pezón y lo pellizcó. Con dureza.

Bella se levantó de un salto, sintió su rostro se ruborizó nuevamente, notó que el líquido goteaba de su coño y sus pezones se hincharon aún más.

Aún mirando hacia ella, el camarero movió su mano bruscamente, presionó los dedos en su carne, ligeramente raspó con una uña el pezón dilatado antes de caminar hacia atrás.

- Gracias, señor. Señora. – Él asintió con la cabeza nuevamente y se alejó.

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. – dijo Bella. – No puedo creer que _haya_ hecho eso. – O lo mucho que la había excitado. Se sorprendió a sí misma, notando que su mano aún estaba envuelta alrededor de su polla expuesta, intentó retirarla.

Edward apretó sus dedos en torno a su pulso.

- Apuesto a que tu pequeño coñito está empapado ahora, no?

- Si. – susurró. Su mano automáticamente retomó el movimiento de acariciar la rigidez de la polla hinchada nuevamente. – ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?

- Nada de malo, te lo garantizo. No es más que disfrutar de la sensación del placer.

- ¿É-él hace eso con todas las, hum, invitadas?

Edward se rió. – Uno de los beneficios de ser el único camarero de aquí y empleado desde hace mucho tiempo. Él se unirá a ti si haces un arreglo especial antes de tiempo.

El cerebro de Bella se sacudió cuando intentó imaginarse a sí misma, Edward y el camarero todos de alguna forma de satisfacción sexual en la cabina. Las pulsaciones en su coño se aceleraron con las imágenes que pasaron por su mente.

Jacob, su amante más reciente, había sido a lo grande en variedad sexual y había facilitado su introducción en el ménage. Pero ella conocía a los dos hombres. ¿Cómo sería con dos extraños?

- Te prendería fuego. – dijo Edward con su voz profunda, como si leyese su mente. – Tal vez en algún otro momento pudiésemos… experimentar. Mientras, tengo algo para ti.

- ¿Para mí? Pero no sabías que estaría aquí. O quien soy.

Él sonrió con lujuria ardiente en sus ojos. – Tal vez tuviese la esperanza.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Él agarró su chaqueta, cogió una bolsa pequeña de un bolsillo y luego la tiró hacia atrás. Él bajó la bolsa a su regazo, abriéndola y sacó una pequeña caja. Cuando él la abrió, Bella vio dos redondas, bolas de acero dentro.

- S¿abes qué es esto? – preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Bolas de Ben Wa. Y-yo vi fotos de ellas, pero nunca las he usado.

- Entonces esta será la primera vez. Bien. Después de esto, las querrás todo el tiempo. Abre tus largas piernas y levanta una por encima del asiento.

Cuando ella hizo lo que le pidió, él movió sus dedos bajo la mesa. Abriendo bien los labios de su coño con una mano, él uso la otra para deslizar las bolas una de cada vez. El acero frío se sentía bien contra su carne interna caliente, y creyó que si las deslizase de un lado a otro estimularían todos los nervios de su vagina.

- Uh. Aún no. – le advirtió, sacando otra caja de la pequeña bolsa. Él sacó lo que parecía una pequeña mariposa, mojando la punta del dedo y frotándolo a lo largo de la espalda.

- ¿Qué es eso? – ella preguntó, intentando mantenerse inmóvil.

- Algo para mejorar tu placer. – dijo él. Alcanzándola por debajo de la mesa nuevamente, colocó en su clítoris el apoyo mojado y lo adhirió en su carne. – Ahora. Veamos cuanto placer puedes obtener.

Él presionó la mariposa, e inmediatamente, comenzó a zumbar. ¡Un vibrador! ¡Un vibrador minúsculo! Y con eso las bolas Ben Wa zumbaban y aumentaban las vibraciones y se movían dentro de su vagina.

Oh, Dios… ¿Cómo iba a aguantar?

- Tómate tu copa. – le ordenó. – Agárrala con las dos manos para que no se derrame. Mantente todo lo quieta que sea posible. Y coloca la pierna hacia atrás.

- No sé si puedo. – le dijo ella.

- Si. Puedes. Haz exactamente como te digo. – una mano se movió sobre la plenitud de un pecho y pellizcó el pezón. Duro, de la misma manera que lo hizo el camarero.

Los ojos de Bella estaban vidriosos. El dolor nunca se había vuelto placer de esta forma. Tal vez porque, a diferencia de otros, Edward parecía saber exactamente a qué nivel usarlo.

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó, mirándola a la cara.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Si.

- ¿Quieres que pare?

- No. – Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

Su sonrisa era casi salvaje.

- El dolor puede ser un fuerte afrodisíaco correctamente usado. Creo que tal vez nunca has conocido a alguien que supiese esto o estuviese cualificado en esto.

- ¿Y tú lo eres? – Ella no reconoció su propia voz, cansada por la tensión de su cuerpo. La mariposa zumbaba, las bolas rodaban a la vez, y la raya de dolor de su pezón provocó un impulso profundo en su vientre.

- Oh, sí. – Sus ojos conocedores. – Si, mucho. Es una pena estar tan limitados en lo que podemos hacer aquí.

- Por favor – ella imploró. – No puedo aguantar así mucho tiempo más.

- No te corras hasta que te lo diga. – Su voz tomó un tono de orden de acero. – ¿Entendiste? Respóndeme.

- Si – susurró ella, tomando un trago de su copa. El alcohol ya estaba haciendo que su cabeza estuviese confusa y aumentaba la sensación erótica de los juguetes.

- Desearía que fuese mi polla dentro de ti. Te follaría hasta saltarte la tapa de los sesos. Dios, tu coño es como un puño caliente y húmedo. Solo pensar sobre él alrededor de mi eje casi me hace llegar. Pon tu copa sobre la mesa y tómame en tu mano otra vez.

Bella nunca creyó tener mucha disciplina, pero hizo lo que él dijo. Sus dedos apretaron su polla mientras la mariposa y las bolas de Ben Wa hacían su trabajo. Ella lo sintió endurecerse aun más bajo su toque, la vena gruesa, viscosa que se envolvía alrededor del pesado pene palpitando mientras se aproximaba al clímax. Su dedo pulgar esparció el líquido que se filtraba desde la ranura de la cabeza aterciopelada, ella continuó el movimiento constante hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su rostro en tensión, un músculo saltaba en una mejilla.

- Por favor… - imploró ella nuevamente, segura de estar al límite de su control.

- Aún no, aún no. Muy bien… - gruñó en voz baja. – Ahora, llega para mí. Ahora.

Su pene latía y empujó en su mano derramando su semen sobre sus dedos. Él pellizcó su pezón mucho más fuerte, y su propio orgasmo la atravesó. Su cuerpo se estremeció y sacudió mientras los músculos de su vagina se contraían repetidas veces, apretándose con el vibrar de las bolas. La mariposa vibratoria la llevó más y más alto, llevándola de un plano a otro de éxtasis. Mientras su clímax había cubierto su mano, su propio líquido se derramó, mojando el asiento bajo ella.

Por fin, pasó, ella se recostó en la cabina, intentando desesperadamente recuperara el aliento, Edward levantó la mano de su polla, limpiándola con una servilleta, después llevó la mano a su boca para pasar por ella su lengua. Su corazón latió fuerte bajo sus costillas y ella tenía la seguridad de que todos en el local estaban viéndoles, pero cuando abrió los ojos no vio a nadie. Todos estaban dentro de sus cabinas. Como ella y Edward.

Suavemente, le quitó la mariposa, y observó como la limpiaba y la guardaba en la caja.

- Eso estuvo muy bien. – dijo él. – Muy bien. Tienes manos hábiles.

- Gracias. – dijo ella con voz suave.

- Tuviste un buen orgasmo, ¿no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Oh, Dios mío. ¿Bueno? Fue… increíble. – ella se movió en su silla y las bolas rodaron con ella.

- ¿No vas a sacar… las bolas?

- Aún no. – Él rió. – ¿Puedes moverte?

- Creo que sí. – le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. – Con un poco de esfuerzo. ¿Por qué?

- Tengo otro juguete para ti, pero tienes que moverte para que pueda dártelo.

- ¿Otro juguete? – preguntó ella, aun intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Si. – Una mano vagaba por su espalda, los dedos descendiendo por su espina dorsal hasta que él alcanzó la zona donde su falda se enroscaba alrededor de su culo. Las puntas de sus dedos trazaron la hendidura de sus nalgas. - ¿Alguna vez has sido follada por el culo, Bella?

Su cuerpo enteró tembló con sus palabras, pequeñas pulsaciones golpearon en su vientre y su coño. – S-si – ella tartamudeó. – Pero tú no…

- ¿Hacerlo aquí? – Él negó con la cabeza – No, pero si algo casi tan bueno.

- ¿Cómo qué? – ¿Qué podrían posiblemente hacer aquí en este bar?. Aunque a nadie parecía importarle lo que los demás estaban haciendo. Ni siquiera al barman o al camarero.

- ¿Has usado un tapón anal antes? ¿Para estirarte para tus amantes?

Bella tragó. Junto con todo lo demás, Jacob había estado obsesionado con follarle el culo – cogiéndola al estilo perrito, contra la pared, inclinada sobre el sofá, incluso en la mesa de la cocina. Él insistió en que ella usase un tapón, todo el día, así estaría siempre preparada para él.

- Si. – Ella humedeció sus labios. – Hasta hace poco, usaba uno todo el día.

- Eso está muy bien.

Él colocó su mano libre debajo de su mentón y levantó el rostro hacia él. Capturando sus labios, él folló con la lengua el interior de su boca hasta que estuvo ardiendo, su lengua era una flecha en llamas encendiendo cada lugar que tocaba. Una mano subió a sus pechos, apretando primero uno, después el otro, hasta un punto de intolerable agonía. Sólo hasta el punto donde más líquido goteaba de su coño en el asiento de cuero.

Ella jadeaba cuando finalmente él movió la cabeza hacia atrás. Todo su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviese siendo consumido por un furioso infierno.

- Jesús, Edward.

Él sonrió.

- Bueno, ¿no?. Espera hasta que veas lo que le voy a hacer a tu tentador culo.

Bella humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua.

- ¿Ahora? – Ella no consiguió encontrar su voz. Fue casi un susurro.

- Si, Bella. Ahora. Voy a prepararte. Luego voy a insertar un tapón nuevo en tu ano. No será tan bueno como mi polla, pero te aseguro que será agradable. Vamos. Levántate del asiento sobre las rodillas e inclínate hacia el frente.

- Pero…

- Sabes que nadie puede ver lo que estamos haciendo.

Nuevamente sus ojos barrieron la sala, y nuevamente, él tenía razón. En todas las otras cabinas, las cortinas estaban cerradas o los ocupantes estaban completamente absortos en sí mismos.

- Vamos. Encima de tus rodillas.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, arrodillándose y levantando su culo en el aire. Ella le sintió coger algo más en la bolsa y a continuación los dedos extendieron sus nalgas y algo fresco presionó contra su ano.

- Gel… - dijo él. – Para lubricarte. No quiero hacerte daño.

Un dedo apretó contra el anillo de músculo, empujando el gel dentro del oscuro túnel. Sus dedo moviéndose lentamente de dentro hacia afuera, esparciendo el lubricante en los tejidos. Bella sintió su cuerpo responder y no podía creer que pudiese estar tan caliente de nuevo tan pronto.

- Dos dedos. – Dijo él, su boca cerca de su oreja cuando un segundo dedo se juntó al primero. Él estaba estirándola lentamente, abriendo sus dedos, esparciendo el gel más profundo dentro de ella. – Ahora tres – le dijo.

Ella tuvo un sentimiento de plenitud total mientras su dedo follaba lentamente su culo. Sus dientes mordisqueando su oreja, al mismo tiempo, sus labios sensuales arrastraron besos desde el cuello a la columna.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó él.

- Muy bien. – dijo ella, jadeando sólo un poco. – Muy bien.

Él retiró sus dedos. – Voy a colocar el tapón ahora. Respira profundamente.

Ella hizo lo que le dijo, conteniendo la respiración cuando sintió el tapón de goma gruesa invadir su ano.

- Respira lentamente. – ordenó.

Bella dejó escapar el aliento cuando él empujó más el tapón en su interior. Cuando ella sintió hasta el fondo aguantó la respiración otra vez y exhaló como había aprendido a hacerlo con Jacob.

- Está dentro. – Dijo sin aliento.

- Excelente. Puedes sentarte ahora.

Cuando ella se arregló en el asiento de nuevo, la presión del banco empujó el tapón dentro de ella aun más firmemente.

- Cierra los ojos. – Ordenó Edward.

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás e hizo como él le pidió. El pre-orgasmo de lujuria comenzó a desarrollarse por su cuerpo otra vez. Casi saltó fuera del asiento cuando el tapón comenzó a vibrar muy lentamente a una velocidad lenta.

- Oh, Dios mío. – dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Oh, Dios mío, Edward.

- Vamos con ello. – dijo él. – Sólo estamos empezando aquí. Siéntate quieta, como hiciste antes.

Oh, ¿si? Él debería intentarlo alguna vez.

Pero ella se mantuvo tan inmóvil como le fue posible. Hasta que las vibraciones se abrieron paso a través de la fina membrana entre la vagina y el recto, y las bolas de Ben Wa comenzaron a moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Ella intercambió una mirada con Edward y vio una mirada de complicidad en sus ojos. Él sabía exactamente lo que estaba le sucediendo, y disfrutaba cada minuto de ello.

- Vamos a añadir un poco de especias a esto, ¿vale?

- ¿Especias? – ella casi gritó. – No sé cuantas especias puedo aguantar.

Él se inclinó y pellizcó la columna de su cuello, enredando los dedos con sus cabellos mientras mordisqueaba el camino hasta el punto más sensible donde el hombro y el cuello se juntaban.

- Creo que puedes tomar mucho más. – él respiró, su lengua ejecutando una lamida larga y lenta de su cuello hasta su oreja. – tomar _mucho_ más.

Todo dentro de su cuerpo estaba ondulando ahora, las vibraciones del tapón corrían por su torrente sanguíneo, sus nervios, sus músculos. Tenía la seguridad de que si se levantase temblaría de la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. El orgasmo se estaba construyendo en su interior, y sabía que él la haría esperar el mayor tiempo posible. Pero cada vez que las pequeñas bolas de acero golpeaban entre sí, ella tenía que apretar los dientes para mantener el control.

- ¿Q-qué quieres? – Ella apenas podía pronunciar las palabras.

- Quiero que pongas una mano entre tus piernas y te toques el clítoris. Ahora mismo – su voz baja. – Dime cuando lo estés haciendo.

Agarrándose a la disciplina que no sabía que tenía, ella deslizó una mano entre los muslos y con los dedos encontró el clítoris, protuberancia hinchada. Sólo con tocarlo, envió ondas de choque eléctricas a través de su cuerpo.

Edward estaba forzando su control sobre ella, y se quedó sorprendida al notar lo mucho que le gustaba.

- Lo estoy tocando.- dijo ella, apretando sus muslos contra la presión de sus dedos.

- No aprietes los muslos. – ordenó, como si pudiese ver lo que estaba haciendo. – Los quiero bien abiertos.

- No puedo. – Casi llorando de frustración.

- Claro que puedes. Quizás necesitemos algo para enfriarnos un poco. Sé exactamente lo caliente que estás ahora mismo.

Él chasqueó los dedos, y en pocos segundos, el camarero apareció de nuevo, abriendo las cortinas apenas lo suficiente para entrar con su bandeja. Su rostro aun inexpresivo, él colocó bebidas frescas en su mesa. Pero cuando se giró para marcharse, Edward lo detuvo.

- Tengo otra tarea para ti. – le dijo al hombre. – Parece que mi compañera está extremadamente caliente para beber en este momento y necesita enfriarse un poco. ¿Podrías hacer esto por mí?

Los dedos de Bella presionaban contra su clítoris y su boca se abrió. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Edward _ahora_?

- Claro, señor. – el camarero dijo calmadamente.

Cogió tres cubitos de hielo de la bebida de Bella, cayó de rodillas bajo la mesa.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Al momento siguiente, su pregunta fue respondida. Los dedos del camarero tocaron los labios hinchados, luego los separó y muy lentamente deslizó un cubito de hielo en su coño caliente. El choque de sensaciones, caliente y frío, envió escalofríos a través de su ya tembloroso cuerpo. Ella ya podía sentir el cubito de hielo derritiéndose cuando deslizó un segundo, y un tercero. Empujaban contra las bolas de Ben Wa, forzándolas aún más profundo en su vagina. Entonces sintió los dedos del camarero cerrándose sobre los suyos donde sujetaban su clítoris, pellizcando lo suficientemente duro para hacerla apretar la mandíbula. Él forzó un dedo debajo de los de ella y frotó de un lado a otro contra la punta ultra-sensible hasta que quiso gritar.

- Edward. – ella confesó. – No puedo mantenerme así mucho más.

Especialmente con el camarero jugando con mi coño mientras todo en ambos canales está vibrando como el baile del prisma.

- Puedes – su voz era firme. – Te lo prometo, va a valer la pena. Camarero, ¿le gustaría saborearla un poco?

- Si, por favor, señor.- Su voz era amortiguada por la mesa y el mantel que la cubría.

- Sólo un poco. – Advirtió Edward.

A la vez, Bella sintió la lengua del camarero lamiendo la longitud de su raja, recogiendo el agua de los cubitos derritiéndose. Lamió una vez, dos veces, los bordes de su abertura vaginal con un remolino de provocación.

Oh Dios. No podré aguantar mucho tiempo más.

Ella envió un silencioso ruego a Edward, pero cuando miró hacia él, negó con su cabeza ligeramente.

- Mantén tus dedos ocupados.- le recordó.

El camarero continuó lamiendo y provocando hasta que su tarea quedó concluida, se alejó de su lugar bajo la mesa y se levantó.

- Gracias, señor. – su voz podría haber sido generada mecánicamente, tan monótona como sonó – Su coño es muy sabroso y su clítoris hinchado es muy agradable. Creo que la actividad en su recto está haciendo su trabajo.

¡Jesús! Él sonaba como si estuviese dando el informe matutino del mercado de valores. ¡Edward!. No me hagas esperar mucho más tiempo.

- Sabía que le gustaría como a mí. Dulce como el azúcar, pero más vicioso.

- Absolutamente.

- Gracias por su ayuda.

El camarero asintió con la cabeza y salió.

- Mírame, Bella. – La voz de Edward fue al mismo tiempo sensual y dominante.

Ella lo miro y vio que su pantalón estaba abierto, su pene rígido que él acariciaba con su gran mano.

- ¿Ves lo grande que está? – le preguntó. – ¿Ves el líquido que se filtra desde la raja? Estoy casi listo, también. He aquí lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos a llegar al mismo tiempo. Así que frota tu clítoris todo lo duro que puedas. Dime como se siente.

- Hinchada… - ella susurró, su respiración entrecortada. – Caliente. Mojada. Edward, estoy muy, muy mojada. – Ella habló frotando sus dedos en el clítoris, empujando y arrastrando. El asiento bajo ella estaba mojado de sus fluidos y de los cubitos de hielo derretidos, y las bolas estaban estallando contra todos los nervios de su coño.

- Casi allí. – le dijo. – No apartes tus ojos de mí. Continúa mirándome.

Su mano se movía más rápidamente, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, de la raíz a la punta. Su otra mano en forma de concha en sus bolas ahora, apretándolas. Ella estaba al límite de su resistencia, cuando él movió la cabeza y dijo:

- Ahora. Vamos, Bella.

Su cuerpo se estremeció convulsivamente cuando finalmente fue capaz de permitir que el poderoso orgasmo la atravesase. Su coño apretó una y otra vez, sus dedos nunca pararon los movimientos rítmicos en su clítoris. Ella se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, necesitando la presión y el movimiento de irritación contra su atormentado coño.

Quería cerrar los ojos y darse un momento, pero estaban pegados a Edward, su propio cuerpo espasmódico con el semen derramado desde la gruesa, ardiente cabeza púrpura y corriendo sobre sus dedos.

Exhausta, Bella se desmoronó contra la pared de la cabina, preguntándose si el tormento del vibrador y de las bolas pararía antes de partirla completamente. Edward cogió la servilleta y cuidadosamente limpió su mano, después su verga. Pero dejó expuesto su pene mientras llevó la mano al bolsillo cogió un control remoto minúsculo y apagó el tapón anal.

- Gracias. – Bella no supo cómo consiguió pronunciar las palabras.

- El agradecimiento es mío. – Respondió – Eres muy sensible y una mujer muy sensual. Fácil de disfrutar y dar placer.

Un tipo diferente de calor se deslizó por el cuerpo de Bella. Ninguno de sus amantes la había felicitado de esa forma o preocupado con su placer en lugar de los suyos. Obviamente, ella había hecho una serie de malas elecciones.

Edward acariciaba suavemente su polla ahora pasando una de las manos. El otro brazo lo deslizó por detrás de ella y la acerco más a él. Bajando su cabeza, él cerró sus labios sobre un pezón y lo chupó en su boca. Como había hecho antes, lo mordió suavemente y lamió con su lengua. Luego volvió su atención al otro pecho.

- Ah, falta un conjunto de pinzas. – él suspiró, cuando terminó de atormentar sus pechos. – Me encantaría ver esos frutos maduros apretados entre barras de oro fino, proyectándose como ahora yo sólo tendría que inclinarme y mordería las puntas siempre que quisiese.

Dos cosas se le ocurrieron a Bella mientras Edward hablaba. La primera era que él era un experto en provocar dolor para dar placer. La segunda era que había llevado el control la noche entera y ella no había pensado ni una vez en contestar. ¿Fueron solo las bebidas?. ¿Tenía la cabeza tan confusa? No es que otros amantes no le hubiesen ordenado. Pero había sido sólo eso. Ellos _exigían_. Edward dominaba sin humillar. ¿Era esto lo que había esperado en un hombre? ¿Era esto lo que había estado buscando en una larga serie de perdedores?

- Levanta las rodillas otra vez. – él ordenó con voz suave aun autoritaria. – Como antes. Sólo un poco adelante para inclinar tus pechos sobre el borde de la mesa. Tienes unos pechos magníficos. Como melones maduros. Deberían estar en exhibición. Eso es… - él la alentó, mientras ella se colocaba en la posición. – Ahora, mantén la falda levantada y abre las piernas tanto como te sea posible.

Ella maniobró en la mejor posición que pudo y miró a Edward, para ver si lo aprobaba.

Él le sonrió.

- Excelente. – Probó su coño, deslizando primero una y después la otra de las bolas de Ben Wa para fuera a su mano. – Tu coño está tan mojado y escurridizo, me estoy poniendo duro sólo con tocarlo. – Él sacó la mano y la metió por debajo de su brazo hasta que fue directo a su boca. – Saboréate a ti misma, Bella. Mira cuan deliciosos son tus fluidos. Podría hacer una comida de ti en cualquier momento. Cuando ella dudó, él dijo con voz dominante. – Hazlo. Todo lo que te diga que hagas, debes seguir mis instrucciones. ¿No te he proporcionado gran placer hasta ahora?

- S-si – Increíblemente la lujuria recorrió su estómago nuevamente.

- Entonces lame mis dedos para limpiarlos.

Ella pasó su lengua lentamente por cada dedo, teniendo la seguridad de que no se dejaba ningún sitio, a continuación pasó la lengua por su labio inferior. Ella se supo a si misma dulce y agria al mismo tiempo, pero su sabor también estaba mezclado con el de Edward, un afrodisíaco increíble.

- Buena chica. – dijo cuando ella terminó.

Su mano se movió hasta sus nalgas, y ella lo sintió probando su ano. Lentamente, sacó el tapón de su recto, y ella gimió en protesta.

- Te gustó el tapón, ¿no? Bien. Me gustaría tener uno mayor. Inclínate hacia delante un poco más, y te daré algo para sustituirlo.

Ella aceptó, dándole un mejor acceso, y deslizó tres dedos dentro de ella. Inmediatamente, el líquido goteó de su coño. Mientras él lentamente follaba con su dedo el ano, pequeños temblores corrieron por ella y un sonido de placer se escapó de sus labios.

- Más. – rogó con voz tensa. Nunca me había sentido tan bien cuando Jacob lo hacía.

El cuerpo de él se deslizó por el suyo y sintió su boca sobre la piel desnuda de sus nalgas, dando mordiscos en todos los lugares y seguidos de besos húmedos con la boca abierta. Ella contoneó su culo, queriendo más placer.

- Ah, también te gusta esto. – él no consiguió esconder el tono de satisfacción en su voz. – Podría morder tu culo toda la noche. Se que estas caliente otra vez. Creo que necesitas calmarte aquí, también.

Ella casi saltó del asiento cuando el deslizó cubitos de hielo en su túnel oscuro caliente. Pero el frío, en vez de refrescar, la ponía más caliente. Y a pesar del desgarrador orgasmo que acababa de tener, cuando el empujó sus dedos en su vagina ella respondió inmediatamente. Ella movió sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, tanto como su posición le permitía.

Cerrando sus ojos, se entregó al placer de sus hábiles dedos arrancando de ella temblores que partían desde su interior y palpitaban por todo su cuerpo.

- Dime cuanto te gusta esto. – exigió.

- Me encanta – dijo ella, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. – Me encantan tus dedos dentro de mí.

- Dime las palabras, Bella. No te vayas por las ramas.

- Me-me encanta cuando tu dedo folla mi… coño – ella espetó. – Me encantas tus dedos dentro de mi coño.

- ¿Y? – indagó.

- Y cuando juegas con mi clítoris.

En respuesta, él movió su dedo pulgar para apretar contra la hinchada protuberancia, frotándolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

- ¿Puedo abrir las cortinas para que todos puedan ver el precioso coño que tienes?

La pregunta casi paró sus movimientos, la imagen descarada la impactó y la excitó al mismo tiempo. Ella nunca había tenido una vena exhibicionista pero con este extraño se le despertó con solo pensar en ello. Y de nuevo, ¿no había sido una de sus fantasías?

- ¿Bien? Respóndeme, Bella.

- Y-yo no lo sé. – tartamudeó, esperando que él retirase la mano como castigo por su respuesta.

- Vamos a tomar una copa y a probar un pequeño experimento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a SM. La historia tampoco, es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo Tres:**

- ¿Experimento? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Espera y verás. Voy a ver si Jasper, el dueño, nos trae la próxima ronda de copas.

¿Qué tenía en mente? A Bella casi no le importaba siempre que no retirase los dedos de su coño o dejase de frotar su clítoris. Sus movimientos eran suficientes para llevarla a la orilla sin dejarla ir más allá. Ella oyó a Edward murmurando suavemente y se preguntó si existiría algún tipo de micrófono en la cabina. Parecía que en este lugar habían pensado en todo.

Al momento, las cortinas se abrieron, Bella miró hacia arriba hasta ver a un hombre alto, musculoso con el cabello rubio y los ojos marrones, llevando sus bebidas. Las colocó sobre la mesa y sonrió.

- Veo que te estás divirtiendo esta noche, Edward.

Edward se rió. – ¿No lo hago siempre?

- Algunas noches más que otras. Pero esta noche, parece que has ganado la olla de oro. – Sus ojos cayeron sobre los pechos expuestos de Bella – ¿Puedo?

- Claro. A Bella le encantaría tenerte tocando sus pechos, ¿verdad?

Bella aun estaba montando sus dedos y dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que él no parase. - Si. No me importa. - Ella tropezó con las palabras, concentrándose en las olas de placer que la recorrían.

Jasper se inclinó y palmeó los pechos, frotando sus dedos pulgares sobre los pezones, y apretando ligeramente. – Excelentes… - comentó – Redondos y firmes. Y que maravillosos pezones. Implorando por ser atrapados.

- Eso es exactamente lo que le dije. – Coincidió Edward.

- ¿Y el resto de este pequeño cuerpo? ¿No se te hace la boca agua?

- Míralo tú mismo. Bella, ¿amor? Inclínate hacia adelante y túmbate sobre la mesa así Jasper podrá mirar. No hay mucho espacio y queremos darle una buena vista.

- ¿M-me puedes ayudar?

- Claro. – él sonrió. Sin apartar sus dedos, él usó su otra mano para guiarla hacia el frente así ella podría recostarse sobre la mesa, sus piernas colgando.

Ella agarró el extremo de la mesa para sujetarse. - Sólo… no pares, ¿vale?

- No soñaría con eso. De hecho, vamos a dejar ver a Jasper, para que pueda ver cuán exquisito es tu coño y qué grandiosos orgasmos tienes.

En realidad no había espacio en la cabina para una tercera persona, pero con Bella sobre la mesa, Jasper consiguió entrar. Dedos extraños bailaron a lo largo de la parte interior de un muslo, a continuación tiró de él hacia el otro lado para que ella pudiera moverse. La mano de Edward hizo lo mismo con el otro, de manera que su coño quedó totalmente expuesto.

- Este es el más hermoso coño que he visto en mucho tiempo. – dijo Jasper, su voz ronca. – Eres un bastardo afortunado. No puedo creer que ella haya caído en tu regazo, por así decir.

- Doy gracias a los dioses de la lluvia, que la trajeron dentro para esperar hasta que la hora punta de los taxis terminase.

- ¡Dios! Agarra con fuerza tus dedos. Parece mentira que los tengas todos ahí dentro.

Cuanto más conversaban, más se excitaba Bella. Encontró una manera de montar los dedos de Edward en su nueva postura, y cerró los ojos cuando encontró el ritmo nuevamente. Definitivamente las copas se le habían subido a la cabeza, dejándola agradablemente borracha, lo suficiente para anular sus inhibiciones y disfrutar con lo que le estaba sucediendo.

- Tócala – oyó a Edward decir, con un punto posesivo en su voz. – Adelante. Tiene un clítoris muy sensible. Te encantará su respuesta.

Otro conjunto de dedos unieron a los de Edward entre sus piernas, trabajando su camino bajo la mano de Edward. Él retiró el dedo pulgar de su clítoris, dejándolo libre para los que los dedos de Jasper pudieran pellizcar y tirar, girar y frotar con un dedo sobre la punta de la protuberancia.

Bella se estremeció con el toque, fragmentos de calor eléctrico sacudieron a través de ella.

- Oh, Dios – gimió – Más, por favor.

- Ves. – Edward apenas podía esconder su satisfacción – Te lo dije.

- Estabas en lo cierto. Jesús, Edward, está empapada. Mira sus caderas follando. Está a punto.

- Vamos a hacerlo. – dijo Edward. – Como lo hacemos normalmente. Así podremos ver cada temblor en ese pequeño coño caliente.

Edward aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos, mientras Jasper movía el dedo más y más rápido sobre su clítoris. El orgasmo llegó sin previo aviso, corriendo a través de ella como una lanza caliente, su cuerpo casi rompiéndose con los espasmos. Y de la misma manera que ella apretó sobre los dedos de Edward, él los retiró y tiró de los labios de su coño abierto. Jasper siguió con el masaje a su clítoris, más y más rápido mientras los hambrientos músculos de su vagina se cerraban sobre el vacío, y Bella tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar. Los espasmos parecían no terminar nunca, su cuerpo entero se convulsionaba. Ella no era consciente de donde estaba o lo que estaba haciendo, sólo de la necesidad desesperada por sentir algo en su coño vacío y el tormento de su clítoris que la llevaba de un plano a otro.

Estaba exhausta cuando los temblores pasaron. Edward, aparentemente teniendo piedad de ella, finalmente deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella hasta que el orgasmo terminó.

- Mierda. – oyó decir a Jasper. - Eso fue impresionante. Piensa en lo que podríamos hacer en un cuarto privado.

¿Cuarto privado? Aun en su estado nebuloso, las palabras se registraron en el cerebro de Bella. ¿Qué cuarto privado? ¿Se perdió algo cuando entró? ¿Y qué sucedía allí, de todas formas?

- Seria excelente – dijo Edward – Bella es muy sensual, una mujer muy sensible. Creo que sería agradable para los tres.

¿Para los tres?

Bella intentó desesperadamente hacer a su cerebro funcionar, pero todo lo que quería hacer era dormir.

- Por el momento, pienso de deberíamos poner más cómoda a la señora. – dijo Jasper. – Creo que ha hecho _mi_ noche brillante, como estoy seguro de que ella tuvo la suya.

Jasper se deslizó a un lado cuando él y Edward sacaron a Bella de la mesa de vuelta al asiento. Jasper extendió la mano y palmeó sus pechos otra vez.

- Muchas gracias, encantadora señora. Tienes unos pechos exquisitos y un coño que me gustaría follar durante horas sin fin. Estoy contento de que entrases en _Interludio_ esta noche.

- Gracias – murmuró ella, no demasiado segura de cómo responder a un elogio así.

Luego él se fue, y Edward la ayudó a arreglar su ropa.

- Creo que podrías tomar otra copa después de esto. – Él colocó la copa en su mano. – Esto sólo para acabar.

- Creo que ya bebí de más. – protestó.

- No te preocupes. No dejaría que te excedieras. Vamos. – él enredó sus dedos alrededor de la copa. – Toma un trago. Te reanimará.

Él estaba en lo cierto. Sintió el líquido helado en su garganta seca y el alcohol la reanimó después de la ruptura del último orgasmo.

- Creo que lo estoy haciendo ahora. – dijo después de dos tragos. – En serio. Y debería pensar en llegar a casa.

Él le sacó el pelo del rostro, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Luego sus labios descendieron sobre los de ella, esta vez con ternura más que lujuria. Gentileza más que voracidad, pero el sentimiento de posesión aun estaba ahí cuando su lengua lamió la parte interna de su boca. Bella sintió que se derretía nuevamente, hundiéndose en su abrazo.

- Me gustaría que tuviésemos tiempo para hacer más – dijo Edward cuando terminó el beso. – No tienes ni idea de cuánto quiero follar tu boca. Tu coño. Tu culo. Quiero mi polla en todos los agujeros de tu cuerpo. Una y otra vez.

- ¿Qué dices del cuarto privado que mencionó Jasper? – miró hacia él sintiéndose a la vez tímida y audaz.

- Escuchaste eso, ¿eh?

- Si. Ni siquiera vi una puerta que pudiese llevar a uno.

- Ah. – él sonrió y besó la punta de su nariz. – Eso es para otro día.

- ¿Significa eso que debería planear venir a tomar otra copa aquí? – Entonces soltó una risita. – Sólo entré por culpa del tiempo. ¿Y si no llueve otra vez?

- Tendré que tener una charla con los dioses del tiempo. – él se enderezó. – Pero ahora, creo que deberíamos ponerlos de nuevo juntos antes de que salgas de aquí.

Él inclinó otra vez su cabeza, lamiendo sus pezones luego mordiendo suavemente cada uno de ellos antes de cerrar el broche delantero de su sujetador y abotonando uno a uno cada botón en su ojal. Cuando se deslizó fuera de la cabina, extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y le arregló la falda, metiéndole la blusa por la cintura.

- Mis zapatos. – dijo ella. – Los tiré debajo de la mesa.

Edward se arrodilló, luego los recuperó y deslizó en sus pies. Por último, alcanzó en la cabina su chaqueta, la ayudó a deslizarse en ella y le entregó el bolso.

- Voy a acompañarte para estar seguro de que consigues un taxi. – sacó algún dinero del bolsillo, lo colocó en la mesa y se puso la chaqueta.

Jasper los saludó mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

La lluvia parara, las nubes desaparecieran, y Bella podía ver las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo. Un trocito de luna colgaba como si estuviese suspendida de un alambre, reflejándose en los charcos de agua en la acera que aun no se habían secado completamente. Bella se inclinó hacia Edward para apoyarse mientras él le silbaba a un taxi. Permanecer recta parecía ser un problema.

Pasaron sólo unos segundos hasta que un taxi paró en la acera y Edward la colocó en él.

- Asegúrese de que llega segura a su casa. – le dijo al conductor, dándole algún dinero.

- No hay problema. – dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba de la acera.

Bella se desmoronó contra el respaldo del asiento, sus músculos agradablemente doloridos por los múltiples espasmos orgásmicos, y su coño y su dolorido recto por el sondeo de los dedos y sus varios clímax. Si no fuese por las reacciones de su cuerpo, pensaría que toda la noche fuera un sueño.

Al tiempo que el taxi paraba en su edificio de apartamentos, ella estaba lista para caerse en la cama. Estaba segura de que no tendría problemas para dormir. Sin embargo en sus sueños fue perseguida por un extraño de ojos verdes que le susurraba en la oreja – Voy a follarte de maneras que ni siquiera has soñado.

El zumbido alto de la alarma sacó a Bella de un sueño profundo, y se despertó asustada, insegura de donde estaba. Su mirada recorrió a su alrededor. Su cuarto. Claro. ¿Donde sino iba a estar?

Entonces el recuerdo de la noche anterior le llegó como un relámpago.

Oh, ¡Dios mío!

¿Realmente había hecho todas aquellas cosas? ¿Con un extraño? ¿Dos extraños? ¿En público, nada menos?

Por un momento quiso tirar de las sábanas sobre su cabeza y esconderse debajo de ellas por el resto de la semana. No, no era práctico. Tenía que levantarse y ponerse a trabajar. Además, recordó, ¿no había deseado algo así? ¿_Quería_ hacer esas cosas?

La ducha de agua caliente ayudó a los dolores persistentes, y una buena aplicación de maquillaje ayudó a esconder los estragos de quedarse despierta hasta tan tarde y ceder en muchas cosas. No fue hasta que estaba en el taxi camino al trabajo cuando recordó haberse dejado el paraguas en el bar.

Oh, bueno. Ningún problema. Iré a buscarlos a la hora de comer. O después del trabajo.

Pero cuando salió del taxi en la entrada del edificio de oficinas y buscó la pesada puerta de madera y el letrero, _Interludio_, no consiguió encontrarlo. En su lugar había una puerta pintada de negro con las palabras _Danny's Pub _en letras blancas.

¡No! No es posible. ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?

Ella caminó hasta la puerta y tiró de la palanca, pero no se movió. Cerrado. Lo intentaría de nuevo al medio día. Y tal vez preguntase a alguien del trabajo si sabían algo respecto al _Interludio._

Los minutos se arrastraban mientras trabajaba en su mesa. La gente se detenía cerca, y ella encontró formas casuales de preguntar si sabían algo sobre el bar, pero nadie parecía haber oído hablar de él. Cuanto más cerca estaba el medio día, más crecía el nudo de su estómago. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

Estaba apagando su ordenador y preparándose para ir a comer con algún fisgón cuando la recepcionista llegó trayéndole una caja larga y blanca.

- Para ti. – sonrió. – ¿Tienes un admirador secreto?

- No que yo sepa. – ella cortó la cinta que sujetaba la cubierta y sacó la parte superior. Y jadeó. Dentro estaba su paraguas. Cerca de él había una nota que decía:

_Aquí está el tiempo tormentoso_.

Entonces era verdad. No lo había imaginado todo. ¿No?

Bueno, ella tenía su paraguas, pero aun iría a investigar. ¿Cómo podía un bar simplemente desaparecer así y otro tomar su lugar?

Ella recorrió inquieta el camino hasta el ascensor, impaciente mientras se paraban piso tras piso. Finalmente, llegaron a la planta baja, y empujó a la gente al pasar por el vestíbulo, empujando a algunos de ellos hacia los lados en su prisa por llegar a la acera.

Si, allí estaba. _Danny's_. Esta vez, cuando empujó la puerta, se abrió, ella no entró en el ambiente en penumbra, sino en un pub iluminado y ruidoso, lleno de personas comiendo. Las cabinas enfiladas a la pared estaban todas abiertas, ninguna tenía cortinas y había mesas ocupando el espacio entre las cabinas y el bar.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Su cuerpo le decía que no había imaginado la noche pasada, pero ¿cómo podía un sitio desaparecer de esa forma? Caminó hacia el bar, casi chocando con un camarero con una bandeja llena.

- Hey, señora, tenga cuidado, ¿vale? – él se desvió, evitándola.

- Oh. Si. Disculpe.

Ella estaba al final de la barra y esperó impaciente a que el barman la atendiese.

- ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? – él preguntó, golpeando con una servilleta de papel frente a ella.

- Nada. Yo sólo quería hacerle una pregunta.

- Hágalo rápido. Hoy estamos más ocupados que en el infierno.

- Sólo dígame una cosa. ¿Este lugar ha estado siempre aquí?

Él la miró como si le hubiesen crecido tres cabezas. - ¿Está usted loca o algo así? Por supuesto que sí. Ahora, si no quiere tomar una copa, tengo clientes que atender.

- Claro, claro. Gracias.

De vuelta a la acera, ella se quedó mirando la puerta, sus nervios agitados y una sensación extraña en su estómago.

Ella nunca fue dada a la imaginación fantasiosa, no creía en lo paranormal. Pero, ¿cómo explicar todo el misterio de la noche anterior? ¿Y el magnífico extraño que hizo su coño gotear y sus pezones palpitar? ¿Ella nunca volvería a verlo? ¿Nunca exploraría sus otros sueños eróticos?

Su apetito desapareció, se forzó a comer un sándwich en la cafetería del vestíbulo, y después hizo un esfuerzo supremo para obligarse a trabajar a lo largo de la tarde. Todo lo que quería era apagar el ordenador, irse a casa y beber una botella de vino.

Los ascensores estaban atascados otra vez, aumentando su inquietud. Y cuando salió a la calle – ¡bendito infierno! Estaba lloviendo otra vez. Abrió el paraguas, girándose hacia la puerta negra y sin aliento.

¡Allí estaba! La pesada puerta de roble con el discreto letrero, _Interludio_, sobre ella.

Oh, ¡Dios mío!

Mariposas bailaron en su estómago, abrió la puerta y entró en la atmosfera familiar de la noche anterior. Luces bajas. Música suave en el altavoz escondido. Y las altas cabinas habían vuelto con las pesadas cortinas para que fueran cerradas. ¿Había entrado en otra dimensión temporal?

Sus ojos fueron automáticamente a la cabina en la esquina más apartada, y allí estaba él. De misma manera sensual y magnífica como lo recordaba. Él sonrió y la saludó. Inmediatamente, el líquido de su entrepierna goteó y sus pezones hormiguearon.

Hizo el camino hasta la cabina con piernas temblorosas.

- Tenía miedo de que no vinieses.- dijo él, de pie mientras ella se aproximaba.

Ella movió su cabeza como si quisiese limpiarla.

- Edward, tengo algo que decirte. Estoy totalmente confundida. Vine a este lugar al medio día y era completamente distinto. Ni siquiera tenía el mismo nombre. No lo entiendo.

- Debes estar equivocada – le dijo sonriendo. – No puedes entrar aquí al medio día. Este lugar no abre hasta las cinco.

Bella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Edward rió. – Querida estoy seguro.

- Bien. – una voz profunda dijo tras ella. – Estoy contento de que hayas vuelto esta noche otra vez. Edward y yo estábamos esperándote. Con lluvia y todo.

Bella se giró hacia Jasper de pie detrás de ella.

- ¡Oh! Me has sorprendido.

- Perdóname. – Inesperadamente, él inclinó la cabeza y besó el lugar detrás de su oreja, luego mordisqueó su lóbulo.

Al mismo tiempo, Edward extendió la mano y sacó la blusa de su falda, deslizando la mano debajo del pecho.

- Pensábamos mostrarte el cuarto privado esta noche.

Ella sabía que debería retroceder, alejarse, no, huir, pero fue atrapada en una red erótica y sus pies ya no podían moverse.

- ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto ella, el calor aumentando cuando Edward frotó su pezón a través del encaje del sujetador.

- Por aquí. – Edward apuntó con su otra mano, y ella vio una puerta escondida detrás del bar. Podría jurar que no estaba allí la noche anterior. – Pero primero tenemos que librarnos de esta ropa.

Ella miró hacia atrás. - ¿Aquí mismo? ¿Frente a todo el mundo?

- Por supuesto. – respondió Jasper. – Esto es parte de la diversión.

Bella miró alrededor de la sala y vio las cortinas abiertas en las otras cabinas y la gente mirando con ávida curiosidad.

Mientras Edward le hablaba, él y Jasper hábilmente la habían despojado de su ropa, deslizando la blusa por sus hombros, abrieran la cremallera de su falda y la dejaran caer a sus pies. Jasper alcanzó el broche delantero de su sujetador mientras Edward trabajaba sus medias y braguitas para alejarlas con la falda. En segundos, estaba desnuda, y Edward la llevó al centro del bar.

- Última mirada – le dijo a todo el mundo – Le presentaremos el cuarto privado esta noche.

- Denos un vistazo de su coño. – dijo un hombre. – Una mirada antes de llevársela.

Edward se inclinó, colocando los brazos bajo sus rodillas y la levantó con las piernas bien abiertas. Caminó lentamente de un extremo de la fila de cabinas a otro.

Bella no podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan excitada, tan caliente. Ojos extraños en su cuerpo desnudo, él la hizo girar con tanta fuerza que tuvo miedo de llegar allí mismo.

- Muy bien, - dijo finalmente Edward. – Nos vamos. – Cambió de posición para llevarla en los brazos.

Jasper esperaba en la puerta casi invisible. Él pasó una tarjeta llave por una hendidura minúscula próxima a él y la puerta se abrió. Edward llevó a Bella dentro de una sala decorada en terciopelo negro con luces brillando en diversas zonas. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio unas personas sentadas en muebles ricamente tapizados, de pie o en grupos. Estaban tan desnudos como ella. Y todos ocupados en alguna actividad sexual, incluso los que estaban de pie.

Una mujer estaba inclinada sobre una mesa alta, los ojos vidriosos con un hombre follándole el culo con lentos y rítmicos golpes. Contra una pared, una mujer estaba con los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza, sus muñecas presas con esposas colgadas del techo mientras un hombre alto follaba su culo. En la esquina, una mujer acostada en un sofá, sus piernas abiertas, otra mujer de rodillas entre sus piernas lamiendo su coño mientras un hombre bien construido movía su polla lentamente dentro y fuera de su boca.

- ¿Q-qué lugar es este? – le preguntó a Edward, tartamudeando, imaginándose en el lugar de cualquiera de esas mujeres.

- Un lugar para el placer. – Le dijo – Gran placer. Más placer del que jamás imaginaste posible. Esta noche, puedes vivir cada fantasía erótica que hayas tenido.

¿Cada fantasía? ¡Bendita mierda!

Ella inmediatamente imaginó las más salvajes fantasías eróticas que nunca soñara. Deseando.

Edward la puso de pie en una plataforma elevada en el centro del cuarto.

- Se una buena chica y agáchate y agárrate los tobillos.

- ¿Qué? – Ella sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera limpiarla.

- Queremos mostrarle a todo el mundo ese maravilloso coño y culo, ¿no?

Mientras hablaba, su voz suave y persuasiva, se inclinó sobre ella, moviendo sus dedos hacia los tobillos y abriendo bien sus piernas. Más escenas eróticas bailaron por su mente y de repente, estaba consumida por una ola de lujuria. Los delgados dedos de Edward trazaron la longitud de su raja luego probó su canal que ella sabía tenía que estar muy mojado.

- Venid a conocer a Bella. – oyó decir a Jasper. – Ella es nuestra invitada especial esta noche.

Más dedos la probaron, ella sintió lenguas lamiendo. Cuantas más personas la tocaban, más caliente estaba. Cuando finalmente Edward la puso en pie y la giró, estaba tan excitada que pensó que podría llegar con sólo estar allí de pie.

Edward se sacó la ropa y se quedó delante de ella desnudo. Por primera vez, consiguió una buena mirada de su polla y contuvo la respiración por su magnificencia. Lo quería dentro de ella. Ahora.

Dios mío, ¿quién soy? ¿En qué me he convertido?

- Todo va bien. – dijo Edward, sintiendo su agitación interna. – Todo el mundo sabe que me perteneces. Sólo los invito a disfrutar de tu encanto conmigo. Eres mi propio regalo especial.

- Pero no lo entiendo – protestó – Hoy, alguien me dijo que este lugar nunca ha existido y esta noche me encuentro… - ella movió la mano entorno al cuarto – Esto.

Él se tomó un momento antes de responderle para tomar un trago largo y lento de su coño. - ¿Sabes lo que es un interludio? Es un periodo indeterminado, un espacio en el tiempo.

- ¿Pero este lugar existe? – persistió – ¿Y tú?

Él la levantó fuera de la plataforma y la llevó a un sofá cercano. Mientras le levantaba las piernas para ponerlas sobre sus hombros y se preparaba para bajar su boca a su coño, él añadió, - Existe si quieres que lo haga. Podrás encontrarlo siempre que llueva.

Bella jadeó cuando él hundió su polla dentro de ella, estirando su coño en toda su plenitud. – ¿Te encontraré aquí, también?

- Oh, mi dulce Bella. Siempre estaré aquí, listo para satisfacer tus fantasías más eróticas. Para follarte de formas que nunca creíste posible. Para llevarte a los planos más elevados del placer.

Cuando las palabras se apoderaron de ella, sus caderas mantuvieron un ritmo constante, su polla deslizándose hacia atrás y delante de un lado a otro, la fricción haciendo temblar las paredes de su coño. Él bajó su cabeza y mordió un pezón.

A través de sus ojos vidriosos, Bella vio la gente se reunida a su alrededor, ávido interés en sus ojos. Un hombre se agachó y pellizcó el otro pezón.

Bella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió cuando las olas de placer la recorrieron. – En ese caso, rezaré para que llueva todos los días.

**FIN**


End file.
